Saga de Portales: Inuyasha
by Princess15eevee
Summary: Sol, una niña de 5 años, es absorbida por un portal asi otro mundo. Alli conoce a Aome, una adolescente de 15 años, quien junto a Sango, Miroku, Shipo, Kirara y, claro, a Inuyasha, viviran grandes aventuras mientras recolectan las pedazos de la Perla de Shikon.
1. El comienzo

**Primer capítulo de esta futura saga de fics acerca de unas hermanas, esta es una de ellas, que vivirán muchas aventuras y descubrirán cosas que ninguna persona haya soñado o imaginado.**

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y Pokemon no me pertenece (T.T), si no a sus respectivos autores.**_

**Sin más preámbulos… DISFRUTEN EL CAP!**

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_**Saga de Portales: Inuyasha.**_

_**Primer capitulo: El comienzo**_

_Sigo recordando como si fuera ayer… hace casi 12 años. Apenas era una niña cuando empecé a descubrir que para mí había algo más que una vida normal y tranquila. Aunque debí saber eso, ya que no soy tan normal desde que nací… Pero así me acepto tal como soy._

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

Era de noche en La Paz (Mexico) y Sol, una niña de 5 años de pelo rizado café, ojos de igual color y piel blanca como leche, se preparaba para irse a dormir. Habia tenido un dia agotador. Para ser una niña había dado tantas vueltas en todo el dia, con vueltas era que había ido a varios lugares,… eso que solo paso un dia de todos los días.

_Flashback:_

_Habia empezado otro dia levantándose temprano para ir al kínder. Despues de vestirse fue con su mama para peinarla y darle desayuno. Luego se lavó los dientes y agarro su almuerzo para subirse al auto y esperar a sus padres. El viaje duro un par de minutos para detenerse en el trabajo de Anochecer, el padre de Sol. Este tiene el pelo negro y ojos miel._

_-Hasta luego, amor- dijo Amanecer, la madre de Sol con pelo rizado café y ojos de igual color, despidiéndose de su marido._

_-Hasta luego.- respondio el despidiéndose de su esposa con un beso en los labios y uno en la mejilla a su hija.- Hasta luego Sol y recuerda que cuando llegues al kínder ocultar la colita y las orejas, ok?._

_-Si papi! Adios Papi!- dijo felizmente la pequeña niña a su papa mientras movia unas orejitas y colita de Eevee y su papa se iba a su trabajo._

_Unos minutos después llego al kínder. Se despidió de su mama y se fue para otro dia con sus compañeros y compañeras de clase. Las cuales transcurrieron normalmente._

_Fin del Flashback_

Hubo otras cosas que ella había hecho en todo el dia, de muchos días, pero eso se revelara mas adelante. Ahoras lo importante y lo que se preguntaran es como es posible que ella tenga eso. Bueno, la respuesta simple es que fue por heredacion. Veran, nadie sabe como y porque, pero transcurre rumores que desde tiempos inmemoriales se había escogidos entre muchas familias, de las cuales la suya fue seleccionado, para ser mitad humanos y mitad criaturas que varia por su formas, habilidades y tamaños, según, para proteger al mundo. Estas criaturas son llamadas, popularmente, como Pokemons.

Aunque ellos no sean topado con otras personas "iguales" a ellos, prefieren mantener su "parte" Pokemon escondida. Bueno, solo sus amigos y familiares saben de ese secreto. En su familia Sol, su madre y su padre tienen parte Eevee. En el caso de Sol, ella puede cambiar su forma dependiendo de su animo y de lo que ella quiere ser; es decir, puede cambiar su tipo de Eevee (normal, fuego, agua, relámpago, hielo, hierva, oscuridad, psquico y de hada, esos 3 ultimos antes no vistos y descubiertos por muchos) cuando ella quiere sin necesitar una piedra o entrenar durante un tiempo del dia. En cambio, su madre es un Leafeon y su padre es un Glaceon.

Aunque ellos no les da mucha importancia de lo que piensen los demas, les preocupa de que su hija no aprenda a usar sus poderes y que llegara un momento en que ella se descontrole por ello. Especialmente porque ella a tenido un gran desempeño con sus terapias.

_Flasback:_

_No era porque ella estaba enferma. Habia surgido de que Sol había sido tan consentida, por ser hija única, lo que causo que su madre no la dejara hacer cosas que un niño de su edad debería hacer._

_-Su hija tiene inmadures- respondio el doctor a los padres, después de hacerle análisis a Sol._

_Amanecer y Anochecer estaban sorprendidos por tal noticia, seguido por la culpalidad de la primera. Quizas si hubiera soltado un poco mas a su hija para que aprendiera lo que debería hacer una niña de su edad, y no hacer lo que una bebe de 1 año._

_-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto ella, si ella había hecho esto a su hija, la sacaría adelante a cualquier costo._

_-Bueno, podrían meterla a terapias para mejorar su lenguaje y habla- dijo el doctor escribiendo en una hoja las direcciónes de terapeutas infantiles.- Y aparte de meterla a clases fuera de la escuela para que mejore su disciplina y conducta.- dijo entregándoles la hoja._

_-Gracias- respondieron ambos padres con gran alivio. Le pagaron por la consulta y se llevaron a una Sol de 3 años para empezar las terapias y actividades a partir de ya._

_Fin del Flasback_

Bueno ahora saben por que Sol estaba tan cansada.

De lunes a viernes al salir del kínder hiba a sus terapias, seguido de ir a casa a comer y cambiarse para ir a clases de danza, luego volver a la casa para ir a clases de natación (antes era gimnasia, pero por que ella estaba jugando selastimo el brazo y tuvo que ser fracturado; y para fortalecerlo decidio tomar esa clase) y ya seguido para ir a casa a bañarse, hacer su tarea, cenar y prepararse para ir a dormir.

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

Ya en su cama, Sol se puso a pensar que sis u vida iba a ser asi todo el tiempo. No era por las terapias, las cuales pronto terminaría, sino por su parte Eevee. Acaso no conocería otros Pokemons para vivir aventuras y hacer amigos, mientras ella aprendia como utilizar sus poderes. Al estar apunto de quedarse profundamente dormida hubo un rayo de luz que la hizo despertar. Tuvo que entrecerralos para nos encandilarse, pero pudo ver que era un circulo que daba vueltas de varios colores de diferentes tonalidades, pero mayormente era de color plateado.

En ella surgio una gran curiosidad, acaso pasaría algo que cambiaria su vida y tendría las respuestas que ella tanto se hacia. Dudo un poco, ya que dejaría a su mama y su papa y no sabría su volveria. Pero mientras mas la pensaba, mas se cerraba. Al ver esto, agarro su mochila, su oso y un collar con un dije de un sol de color azul y se acerco al portal.

-Hasta luego mami y papi. Los quiero.- dijo antes de meterse al portal.

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_En otro universo…_

Se encontraba caminando Aome Higurashi (una chica de 15 años de pelo negro y ojos cafés) mientras la acompañaba Sango (una exterminadora de monstruos de 16 años de pelo café y ojos del mismo color), Kirara (una gata de 2 colas y la mascota de Sango), Miroku (un monje mujeriego de 18 anos de pelo negro y ojos morados), Shippo (kitsune o zorrito demonio de aparentement años de cabello marron y ojos verdes o azules) e Inuyasha (un yokai de 17 años física y mentalmente, tiene 67 años por estar sellado por 50 años, de cabello blanco platinado y ojos amarrillo/dorado).

-Argh!, ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a la aldea Aome?- Se quejo Inuyasha.

-Ya falta poco, Inuyasha- respondio Aome calmadamente.

-Si, no tienes porque impacentarte Inuyasha- dijo Sango.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Sango- respondio Miroku, a lo cual resivio una cachetada por tocarle el trasero a la exterminadora.

-Cuidadito con lo que hace excelencia- dijo Sango, la cual le salía una venita en la cabeza, ya era la 4 vez en el dia que el monje hacia eso.

-Si, Miroku! Ya deja de molestar a Sango!- defendio Shippo.

-Odio los lunes- dijo el monje mientras le salían lagrimas al estilo anime.

Paso varios minutos de un largo silencio…, pero fue interrumpido por las quejas de Inuyasha.

-Argh YA NO LO SOPORTE! AOME! DIJISTE QUE YA CASI LLEGAMOS, PERO MENTIRA! YA PASARON MINUTOS Y NO LLEGAMOS! YA CASI MIS CHANCLETAS!

-Pero no tienes chancletas Inuyasha- dijo el zorrito, quien resibio un golpe de parte del Yokai.

-CALLATE SHIPPO!

-Inuyasha…- dijo Aome quien se volteo con un aura oscura y una mirada aterradora que de seguro haría que Sesshumaru le temblara las piernas por el miedo y haría que Naraku se retorciera en su tumba, si es que estuviera muerto.

Inuyasha, por saber loque pasaría iba a disculparse cuando…

-ABAJOOOOOOO…!- grito Aome, causando que el yokai se viniera de cara contra el suelo. Siguio diciendo eso varias veces logrando que Inuyasha no se levantara y lograra lastimarse la cara. Hubiera continuado, si no fuera que un gran rayo de las atravesara a unos metros de ellos, logrando que estos cayeran al suelo por el impacto.

-Que es eso?- pregunto Sango mientras Kirara se ponía en posición de ataque.

- No lo se, pero se dirigio directamente hacia la aldea- respondio Aome.

-Pues que estamos esperando, vamos!- dijo con decisión Inuyasha, quien se levanto del suelo con dificultad pero con fuerzas para poder correr. Todos fueron corriendo tras el para saber que había sido ese rayo.

Al llegar a la aldea, vieron que había un monton de personas alrededor. Al ver al grupo, algunos se dirijieron a ellos.

-Señorita Aome que bueno que haiga vuelto- dijo un aldeano.

-Si necesitamos su ayuda- contesto un anciano.

-Que paso hace un momento?- pregunto Aome.

-Nadie lo sabe- respondio otro aldeano.- Solo sabemos que estamos trabajando cuando de pronto atravezo un rayo directo a nosotros y libero un gran vórtice.

-Vortice?- pregunto el yokai.

-Si-i – respondio con miedo- Ademas que libero algo, no sabemos que sea, pero cayo9 en esos arbustos.- dijo señalando a unos arbustos cercanos.

-Gracias buen hombre- dijo Sango.

-No se preocupe veremos lo que se encuentra alla- dijo Miroku.

Asi todos se dirijieron al arbusto a lo cual se sorprendieron lo que encontraron…

^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()

**Aquí termina el primer capitulo de no se que tantos de esta parte de la saga. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, siquieren decir comentarios o criticas constructivas (pero no tan duras) solo den un review.**

**Bueno, hasta otro capitulo y que tengan un lindo dia, tarde o noche! w**


	2. El encuentro

**SSegundo capítulo de esta saga! Ya se me tarde, pero lo importante que aquí esta!**

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y Pokemon no me pertenece (T.T), si no a sus respectivos autores.**_

**Sin más preámbulos… DISFRUTEN EL CAP!**

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_**Saga de Portales: Inuyasha.**_

_**Segundo capitulo: El encuentro**_

-UNA NIÑA?!- eso dijeron ellos al ver una niña desmayada.

Como vieron que no tenia nada peligrosoentre las cosas que llevaba (una mochila, un oso y un collar.), decidieron llevarla a la anciana Kaede para checarla.

-Al parecer, solo tiene un par de raspones y un par de moretones debido a la caída.- Explico la anciana mientras le ponía ungüento y una venda en la cabeza.- Pero fuera de eso, esta bien.

-Que alivio.- dijeron Aome y Sango.

-Si, bien, pero no explica que ella hace aquí- dijo Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados.

-Quizas entro al portal por error.- respondio Miroku.

-Sera dela época de Aome?- pregunto Shippo.

-No lo creo- dijo Aome.- Nunca la he visto.

-Aome tiene razón.- dijo Inuyasha.- Si ella hubiera atravezaso el pozo tendría que tener un pedazo de la perla o ser un monstruo para atravesarlo. Aparte, ella salio de un portal que apareció asi como asi.

-Bueno, se ha como sea. No podemos dejarla sola.- dijo Aome.

-Podria quedarse con la anciana Kaede.- dijo Inuyasha.

-No estoy segura.- Dijo Kaede, a lo cual todos voltearon a verla.- Si esta niña apareció por algo, significa que tiene que hacer algo en este mundo.

-O solo apareció por error.-respondio Miroku.

-Tal vez.- dijo la anicana, pensativa.- Pero me acuerdo de una leyenda que relata sobre portales que aparecen y desaparecen como asi, en la mayoría de los casos solo traían objetos de otros mundos, pero paraban cuando aparecia un persona o ser de otro. Según la leyenda, se detiene porque esa persona esta destinada a grandes cosas. Según algunos, sucedió un caos con el ultimo que apareció, y eso que había hecho varias acciones buenas.

-Asi que dices que esta niña puede que nos ayude o que cause un desastre- pregunto el yokai, no era que no lo creía, solo para estar seguro.

-Probablemente-dijo la anicana. En ese momento la niña empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Uh?- dijo ella algo confundida.

-Hola pequeña- dijo Aome, pero la niña se agarro las rodillas y oculto su carita mientras apareció unas orejas y una cola esponjada.

-Una yokai?!- dijeron todos.

- U-una que?- pregunto la niña, quien no sabia japonés.

Shippo se acerco a la niña, quien seguía timida, y le explico que los yokai son criaturas mitad humano y mitad demonio.

-Oh, no soy un yokai- dijo la niña, mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.- Soy mitad Pokemon.

-Pokemon?- dijo Aome. La niña les empezó a explicar que los Pokemons son criaturas que tienen poderes, dependiendo de su especia y les explico que había muchos, en su caso es algunos de ellos.

-A si que tu especie puede cambiar en algunos de ellos?- pregunto Sango.

-Si- dijo la niña un poco con confianza.- Aunque según me dijeron que solo pueden escoger una.

-Y tu?- pregunto Shippo.

-No, a mi me gusta todas, además yo naci asi.- dijo ella mientras cambiaba a forma Eevee y luego a su forma normal.

-Ay se ve tan kawaii!- dijo Aome abrazando a la niña.

-Me esta apachurrando!- dijo ella con ya sin aire.

-Aome ya la dejaste sin aire.- dijo Inuyasha agarrando a la niña.

-Gracias.- dijo ella después de recuperar el aire y sonriendo.

-Como sea.- dijo Inuyasha con indiferencia, pero tenia que admitir que la niña si era de algún modo, muy re que te kawaii.

-Perdon.- dijo Aome.- A por cierto como te llamas?

-Solayra- dijo ella muy feliz de su nombre.- Pero me dicen Sol.

-Que curioso nombre- dijo Miroku.

-A mi me parece lindo.- dijo Sango.

-Si, a mi también.- dijo Aome.

Despues de un rato le preguntaron de donde venia y como había llegado; y la conversación se desvio.

-Mi color favorito es el azul.- dijo Sol muy feliz.

-Si, es un color lindo.- dijo Aome.

-A ti te gusta colorear?- pregunto Shippo.- Sol asintió.

-Tienes hermanas mayores?- pregunto el monje antes de que Sango le pegara con el boomerang y le reprochara de preguntar esas cosas a una niña.

-No.- dijo Sol quien puso una cara confundida.

-Asi son todo el tiempo.- dijo Inuyasha, a lo cual Sol volteo y se le quedo mirando. Al final Inuyasha pregunto que querria.

-Puedo tocarte las orejas?- pregunto Sol con un tono tierno y de curiosidad. Inuyasha quizo decir que no pero la carita kawaii de Sol hizo que dijera que aceptara. En eso Aome aguanto una pequeña risa mientras Sol, en puntillas y saltitos, trataba de agarrar una de las orejas del yokai. Inuyasha, como sabia que iba a durar hasta lograrlo, cargo a la niña hasta que las tocara.

-Que tierno.- dijo Aome mientras veía la escena. Sabia que Inuyasha era muy seguro de si mismo, lo cual lo hacia terco, y que la hizo pensar, al principio, que se lo negaría a la niña. Pero al ver eso, le hizo pensar que Inuyasha tenia su lado amable, lo cual mostraba pocas veces.

En eso se escucho un gruñido y todos se pusieron en guardia, menos a Sol que estaba apenada.

-Falsa alarma- dijo Inuyasha mientras todos guardaban las armas y volteaban a ver al yokai con cara de confusión. La cosa estaba asi. Inuyasha, quien seguía cargando a Sol, tenia sujetando a ella y con la oreja pegada al estomago de la niña.- Solo tiene hambre.

-Ah- eso fue lo único que dijeron.

Como vieron que era tarde, decidieron en quedarse aquí por la noche. La anciana Kaede hizo que todos se reunieran, ya que era de noche de reunión (donde decían buenas y malas noticias mientras comían, para calmar los nervios y el hambre). Los chicos les explicaron a los habitantes que no debían temerle a Sol, ya que es buena y, según ella dijo, no sabia usar mucho sus poderes. Eso calmo a todos, lo que si les altero es que no habría leche por 3 dias.

-Debe ser el trafico.- dijo la aniciana Kaede. Como es posible eso? Bueno, debido a los monstruos que había en ese área, quienes fueron eliminados por los chicos pero que no hubo un pedazo de la perla (T.T); en fin, por ese incoveniente, la gente tuvo que reconstruir los pueblos, que ya casi terminaban, pero tardaría en llegar los productos, en este caso, la leche.

En fin, todos se sentaron a cenar mientras hablaban de lo que hicieron hoy, el fin de semana, si se estaba cambiando la vecina (mentira eso ultimo, o no?) y algunos le preguntaban una que otra cosa a Solayra. En una de esas Inuyasha le pregunta de cómo no sabia usar sus poderes.

-Bueno, mi mama y papa dicen que me van enseñar como usarlos cuando cumpla los 6 años, pero solo los movimientos de hierva y hielo. Aparte,- añadió.- no se hacer movimientos básicos, que es lo primero que tengo que aprender.

-Ja, porfavor.- dijo Inuyasha.

-Uh?- dijo la pequeña.

-Los movimientos básicos son bastantes fáciles de aprender.

-Pero no tengo quien me enseñe.- dijo ella contristeza. Inuyasha, al verla triste, sentía que no podía dejarla asi.

-Podria enseñarte.

-En serio!- pregunto ella ilusionada.

-Si, pero solo los básicos,-advirtio el.- como no se usar los elementos o los poderes que tu usas.- hiba a continuar antes que Sol le diera un abrazo.

-Gracias.- dijo ella. Inuyasha, sin ninguna opción y como no querria verla triste, decidio corresponder al abrazo.

-Awwwwww!- dijeron todos al ver la ternura de esa escena.

-QUE?! NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER- grito Inuyasha, a lo que todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

Despues de eso, Sol quería saber que hacían y quienes eran. Aome y los demás le explican sobre los fragmentos y los monstruos que quieren la perla.

-Podria ayudar?- pregunto Sol con interés.

-Seria muy peligroso.- dijo Sango.

-Ademas,-dijo Miroku.- eres demasiado joven.

-Ay vamos!- se quejo Shippo.- Yo soy pequeño y aun asi los acompaño!

-Podria dejarla con mi familia.- sugirió Aome.

-Pero quiero acompañarlos.- dijo Sol queriendo llorar, no quería ir con desconocidos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sol.- todos voltearon a ver a Inuyasha, el que dijo eso.- Solayra tiene poderes que, aunque ella no quiera, pueden liberarse y causar graves problemas.

-Y sugieres que nos acompañe?- preguntaron Sango y Miroku sin poder creerlo.

-Pues claro- dijo Inuyasha como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo.- Ademas,- agarro a Sol, quien estaba casi cayendo de sueño.- le dije que le enseñaría a defenderse.- añadió antes de llevarla a uno de los templos para que durmiera, pero fue interrumpido por Aome.

-Inuyasha!

-Oh?

-Esta bien.- dije ella y los otros con cara de sin poder creerlo.- Puede acompañarnos.

Inuyasha asintió y siguió con su camino al templo. Miroku y Sango le preguntaron a Aome si estaba segura a lo cual ella dijo que si.

-Aparte,-añadio.- recuerden que la anciana Kaede dijo que quizás Sol fue enviada por algo importante y no sabres nunca si no lo averiguamos.

Los demás, para no querer discutir mas, aceptaron y se fueron a dormir al templo. Shippo y Kirara estaban felices de tener una amiga con quien jugar y Aome recordaba que cuando Inuyasha asintió, algo que los demás no notaron, era que había sonreído levemente.

Aome quizás no sabia la importancia de la estadia de la niña… pero sabia que es para algo bueno… y eso comenzaba con la actitud de Inuyasha.

^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^

**Bueno, aquí el fin del segundo cap. Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen preguntas y sugerencias manden un review!**

**Un abrazo sicologico a ustedes! Good Bye!**


End file.
